Ladyhawke O feitiço de Azkaban
by Ayesha Malfoy
Summary: Poderá o filho deles mudar toda uma história? Uma fic baseada em um filme que eu adoro.
1. Default Chapter

Lady Hawke Prólogo:  
Um vulto corria escondido pelas masmorras da prisão de Azkaban. Procurava esconder-se em cada vão, em cada sombra. Segurava a varinha firmemente presa contra as vestes, procurando lembrar-se de cada feitiço aprendido na época de Hogwarts. O que não era muito tempo na verdade, afinal, tinha somente 20 anos.  
Ainda não entendia como havia ido parar ali. Tudo começara quando tentara voltar no tempo. Há exatamente 18 anos atrás. Então, um homem que lhe era vagamente familiar, apontara para ele, murmurando algo, e imediatamente fora cercado e mandado para aquela sala. Haviam confiscado sua varinha, enquanto iam chamar o comensal responsável para a inquisição.  
Então, ele, Christian Weasley Malfoy, aproveitando uma distração do comensal baixinho e gordo, com cara de rato que lhe prendera, retomara a varinha, o estuporara e iniciara sua fuga.  
Para atingir o propósito que o trouxera até ali: evitar a morte de seus pais, antes da derrocada das trevas, e desvendar a história dos dois, nunca bem explicada à ele, pelo seus avós, que o criaram depois desse fato.  
  
Saindo do então quartel general de Voldemort, que havia mandado seus dementadores para Hogwarts, aparatou para o lugar mais familiar a ele: a Toca.  
  
Capítulo 1:  
Molly Weasley estava completamente arrasada. Naquele dia, sua Gina completava 23 anos. E não via sua menina há dois. Nem mesmo sabia onde estava. Nem o seu neto. Antes de partir, ela lhe dissera que levaria o menino para bem longe, para um local em que nunca o Lord das Trevas o iria encontrar, e para a própria segurança dele, ela e Draco não estariam junto ao filho.  
E nunca poderiam mesmo estar os dois junto ao filho. Nunca ao mesmo tempo.  
Era um triste história.  
Voldemort, desde o episódio do diário, nutria uma fixação por Gina. No último ano dela no Colégio, se dera a volta dele ao poder. Uma liga contrária se estabelecera, juntamente à ordem da fênix e ela resolvera integrá-la.  
Aceitara o desafio de tornar-se uma espiã, usar o fato do sentimento de Voldemort por ela a fim de tentar arrancar alguma informação que fosse útil contra ele.  
O lord das trevas fazia de tudo para agradá-la. Retomara a aparência de Tom Riddle, como se aquilo fosse suficiente para que ela fosse conquistada. Ela o enrolava, mas não se entregava à ele.  
Mas a vida dá muitas voltas. E nessas voltas, ela entregara seu coração ao capitão da guarda de Voldemort: Draco Ettiene Malfoy. Sem perceber o perigo que corria, Voldemort designou Draco como protetor de Gina. Apesar de pertencer ao círculo do Lord, ele não se tornara ainda um comensal. Passara um tempo fora, estudando arte das trevas em Durmstrang. Mas sabia que não queria ser parte daquele esquema todo. Sentia agora, que naquilo tudo, havia algo de errado pra ele.  
E Gina sentira isso. Desde o primeiro olhar que dera para Draco, após estes anos sem o ver. E ele também entregara o coração a ela, Virginia Isabeau Weasley , sem reservas.  
Esconderam a paixão durante um ano. Até que Pedro Petigrew os surpreendera aos beijos em uma sala de Azkaban.  
E então, eles fizeram a única coisa que poderiam ter feito. Fugiram.  
Foi um tempo difícil. Ela se descobrira grávida, eles nunca podiam ficar muito tempo no mesmo lugar. Ela tivera o bebê, um menino lindo, loiro como o pai e com olhos cor de mel. Com muito pesar, tivera de deixa-lo com alguém, Molly nunca soubera com quem, a filha nunca dissera. Para proteção de todos.  
Desse fato, Voldemort nem desconfiava. Mas não era bom que ele viesse a suspeitar da existência dessa criança. Quem sabe as atrocidades que ele seria capaz de cometer contra ela?  
Mas Gina e Draco não escaparam da fúria do Lord. Desvairado com a "traição" daquela que ele considerava sua ainda e acima de tudo; e de seu capitão da guarda, ele fez um pacto com o que havia de mais negro nas trevas. Para conseguir o poder de conjurar uma maldição terrível...  
De dia, Gina se transformava em um lindo falcão, que voava, majestoso, pelos ares. À noite, Draco era transformado em lobo, enquanto ela, em forma humana, o acompanhava. Sempre juntos, eternamente separados. Condenados a uma meia-vida, pelo despeito de um homem impiedoso e desumano.  
Que triste destino o da sua princesinha...  
Do lado de fora da janela, o que era praticamente um clone de Draco, via a avó chorar, sem entender e nem poder fazer nada... 


	2. O encontro

Cap.2: O encontro  
  
Christian não teve coragem de entrar na Toca. Mas também não podia ficr com aquela roupa. Estava chamando atenção demais. Enxergando uma camisa dobrada em uma janela, a surrupiou. Lembrou-se, com um sorriso, dos inúmeros suéteres Weasley que a avó fazia para ele. Ela o criara desde os dois anos e meio, quando a guerra acabara, com a queda e desaparecimento eterno de Voldemort. O que ocorreria, segundo seus cálculos, naquele mesmo mês.  
A velha senhora fizera o possível para que ele se sentisse muito amado, compensando-o pela morte dos pais que ele mal chegara a conhecer. Nem por fotografias, todas queimadas por ordem daquele verme. No entanto, a avó sempre dissera que ele era muito parecido com o pai, com os mesmos cabelos loiros-platinados, com a ressalva de ter herdado da mãe os expressivos olhos castanhos. Tinha de encontrar os pais logo... E havia de ser fácil. Afinal, quantos, com as características de seu pai haviam de existir por ali? Isso lembrou-o de alterar um pouco a aparência, caso estivesse sendo procurado. Transfigurou os cabelos em castanho e os olhos em verde, também fazendo crescer uma barba rala. Jurou a si mesmo que iria descobrir o mistério que havia acerca da morte de seus pais. A família nunca comentara nada com ele, como se tocar no assunto lhes causasse muita dor. Mas ele tinha de saber. E quem sabe, até evitaria a morte dos pais, por mais que aquilo alterasse a ordem das coisas no futuro. Se pôs a andar pelo meio da estrada, até que chegou em uma pequena pousada, onde havia algumas mesas do lado de fora. Sentou-se, pediu uma cerveja amanteigada e começou a pedir informações para as pessoas que lá estavam. Um homem que estava à uma mesa, de costas, com outros cinco, respondeu: Eu vi...  
Ansiosamente, Christian se dirigiu a ele: Onde? Estão no inferno, que é pra onde você vai! – Abaixando o capuz, revelou o rosto: Cassius Nott, um dos comensais que o prendera. Merda!  
Tentou fugir como pôde. Sacou a varinha e conseguiu estuporar dois dos  
comensais, mas eles eram mais numerosos. Nott o encurralou de costas à  
uma árvore, segurando-o pelo colarinho da camisa. Apontou a varinha  
para ele. Christian fechou os olhos com força. Avada... Expelliarmus!  
A varinha voou da mão de Nott e um loiro-platinado montado em um  
cavalo negro surgiu disparando feitiços contra os comensais.  
Christian olhava, boquiaberto, sua versão uns cinco anos mais velho.  
"Pai!..."  
Uns minutos mais tarde, o restante dos comensais já estava estuporado  
ou morto, a não ser Nott, revolvendo-se no chão, vítima da maldição  
Cruciatus. Malfoy... Avise ao seu mestre que eu estou de volta. E a vida dele está pra terminar...  
Deixou o comensal se contorcendo, incitou o cavalo e puxou Christian  
pra cima da sela.  
Após uma hora de galope, Draco falou: Pronto, pode ir... Mas eu não tenho pra onde, perdi minha varinha no confronto! Isso não é problema meu. Tenho uma missão pra cumprir e não posso me preocupar com mais nada. Não terá de se preocupar comigo. Eu sei me defender! Ah, sabe! Vi uma bela amostra de como sabe, há um tempo atrás! Eu estava em desvantagem! Se não tivesse perdido a minha varinha... Se eu fosse você, voltava pra casa. Seus pais devem estar preocupados, garoto. Eu não sou um garoto! E quem é você para falar isso pra mim... Deve ser só uns cinco anos mais velho que eu! Em experiência devo ser uns 25... E além do mais, eu não tenho família – mordeu a língua, pedindo perdão aos avós e tios – Voldemort matou meus pais! Esse infeliz acabou com a vida de muita gente... Qual o seu nome, guri? Christian Ma... MacCarthy. Christian... – e uma sombra passou pelos olhos de Draco. E você? Tem família? Mulher, filhos? Eu já tive... um dia.  
Christian ficou intrigado. Se aquele era seu pai, onde estava a sua  
mãe? Eles não passaram aquele tempo todo juntos? Que mistérios  
havia ali? Já que não tem família, guri, gostaria de me ajudar em meu propósito? Matar Voldemort? Sim. Amanhã começamos a jornada. Hoje já está ficando tarde. Vamos procurar um lugar onde dormir.  
E com um assobio agudo dele, um majestoso falcão desceu sobre eles e  
pousou na luva que envolvia o braço de Draco. 


End file.
